To the Future
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "The three silver haired devil hunters watched as the sphere shattered into countless glittering shards across the hardwood floor. A blinding flash of silver whited out their vision as a plume of smoke enveloped all three." (Complete for now).


**Author's Note:** I wrote this like two months ago and it has just been gathering cyber dust in my folder. I have yet to play any of DmC. I've only saw a couple of screenshots as to what the characters look like. I wrote this on a whim and I may not even follow it up. Lol

**Disclaimer-** Ivory Tears doesn't own Devil May Cry or DmC; she also doesn't profit from this work of fiction.

/

**To the Future**

"Dante! Vergil! Check out what I found!" Nero yelled out, barging into the Devil May Cry office and slamming the door.

"Hell, kid, why don't ya just give a guy a heart attack," Dante grouched, pulling the gun magazine off his face and tossing it onto the desk, next to his booted feet.

"Then you should be more careful in your old age," Nero mocked.

"Feet off the furniture, Dante," Vergil intoned, walking in from the kitchen.

"'Feet off the furniture'," Dante mimicked in a higher pitch as he placed his feet on the floor.

The twins glared at each other before Nero cleared his throat, earning two sets of cold, blue eyes to focus on him.

"What is it you wish to show us?" Vergil rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I found this out in that old castle. It's a crystal ball!" he presented the sparkling sphere with glee.

"Yeah, so what?"

Nero glared at Dante, "You can use it to see the future, dumbass."

"Lemme see it!" Dante hopped across the desk, trying to grab at the glowing crystal.

"Nuh-uh," Nero clutched it to his chest.

"C'mon, Nero, just let me look. I want to see this weeks lottery numbers. Vergil, make him share," Dante whined and stomped his foot.

Vergil shook his head in exasperation, "Dante, what have I told you about other people's possessions?"

Dante scuffed the floor with the toe of his boot, "To ask nicely."

"And?"

Dante let out a huff, "And if they say no to be polite and leave it alone."

"Exactly."

"Gimme!" Dante lunged at the unsuspecting Nero, knocking the crystal loose.

"NOOO!" Nero cried out.

The three silver haired devil hunters watched as the sphere shattered into countless glittering shards across the hardwood floor. A blinding flash of silver whited out their vision as a plume of smoke enveloped all three.

/

"Where the hell are we?" Dante asked once the smoke cleared.

"How the fuck should we know? You broke it and now I'm going to have to KILL YOU!" Nero snarled as he attacked Dante.

Vergil sighed and grabbed Nero by his collar, "There will be time enough later, right now we need to deduce where we are and how we get back."

Nero relaxed into Vergil's death grip and resorted to glaring daggers at Dante's smirking form. Vergil let go of Nero and smacked Dante in the back of the head.

"Hey!" squawked Dante.

Nero sniggered and before Dante could retort Vergil interrupted him.

"Be nice," Vergil's eyes narrowed, "or I shall be the one to kill you."

Dante pouted as Vergil led the trio out of the alley they were in and into the city.

/

"Yeah, so this place reeks of demons," Nero pulled the sleeve over his Devil Bringer, eying the buildings in suspicion.

"Yes, it seems odd that the citizens seem unaware," Vergil noted.

"Who cares? Let's blow this popsicle stand already," Dante grinned, "or maybe not."

A girl wearing very short shorts, knee-high boots and a lavender hoodie walked past the devil hunters.

Dante gave a low whistle causing the girl to stop and face him.

"Hey, babe, you looking for someone?"

She narrowed her green eyes, drawing attention to the tattoo on her forehead, "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"Maybe I can help," Dante gave her a toothy smile, "the name's Dante by the way."

Her face brightened with a smile, "Dante? I've been looking all over Limbo City for you!"

"Really?" sputtered Nero.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked.

"The name's Kat," she smiled, "I have to guide Dante to meet The Order's leader."

"The Order?" Nero echoed in confusion.

"Yes, our leader, Vergil, needs to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Vergil?" Nero glanced at the blue clad twin.

"Yes," her eyebrows furrowed, "are you mentally challenged?"

Dante laughed so hard, his eyes watered.

Vergil frowned and addressed Kat, "This order you speak of-"

"I will take you there," she ran across the street and slipped into an alleyway.

"I guess we should follow her," Nero scratched his nose.

"This is odd to say the least," Vergil murmured, "I believe we have been transported into an alternate dimension."

"Goodie," Nero sighed, "now there's more than one Dante."

"Hey, now there really is more of me to love," Dante smirked.

"Are you coming or not?" Kat called across the street.

"Yeah!" Dante yelled back, "maybe I can get her number, too," he rubbed his hands together, smiling derangedly.

"Ookay," Nero stood nearer to Vergil.

"Let us go then," Vergil uttered as they followed the hooded girl.

/

**Don't really know where I'm going with this, but it seemed interesting to me at the time. Lol  
**

**If any of you guys would like to see more just review and let me know. :) **

**Any ideas on where you would like to see it go would be awesome sauce in a can. ;3**


End file.
